


A Fox and A Hound

by fuukonomiko



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: A foxy Inquisitor and her trustful War Hound get frisky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orcbait (SisterOfSilence)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Orcbait+%28SisterOfSilence%29).



> 2/11/2017 12:30 am
> 
> I blame SistersofSilence for this masterpiece/abomination, LOL. Stop making adorable fanart of these two will ya?
> 
> Inspired by her OC, the unstoppable Inquisitor Vallerie Desjardin and her hot/adorably deranged pet Asubha Thrax. At the end of it I hope I will not be biomanced senseless by her dear spouse Memnon.
> 
> Memnon: You know....you could make it up to me by writing my wife and me something hotter than this...
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes in lore. Otherwise, do enjoy!

"Does it come in black? Or a midnight blue perhaps?"

The attendant in his fancy uniform barely heard the question from the statuesque blonde who accompanied this...beast- for the lack of a better term- that he was trying desperately to fit into a hooded shirt. He was too preoccupied with dodging the vicious stares of him-or it-as he yanked, pulled and fitted the outfit she had chosen for him. "Oh...ah, yes, yes. It does, Madame." he finally found his voice, trying desperately not to squeak. "Would you like in in this size, or perhaps one size above?"

Vallerie Desjardin leaned back slightly, her eyes squinting to get a better prospective. Thrax was standing there, a combination of impatience and pleading in his roughened features. He didn't like the male store attendant poking and prodding at him like he was preparing a store mannequin for display. But he was even more displeased when he would approach Val with his faux graciousness and overenthusiastic pandering. This earned him several scowls from him, to which the former would respond with a rapid change in face color and a flimsy excuse to run into the back of the store for something he clearly did not forget. 

"I think you should get me one size over so it's not too clingy." she said, considering he carried skintight clothes well, Thrax did not like the admiring glances he received when he did wear them.

Also, the tighter they are, the harder they were to remove and he gets rather impatient and just rips it off.

Clothing for an Astartes was not cheap. That few stores carried them in good quality, such as this one, even allowed them to crank up the prices. Not that money was ever a problem for an Inquisitor of her level, but it was hard to shake off the values of frugality her dear family installed unto her as a little girl.

Besides, the outfits she chose for him were extremely flattering, and it was a shame to throw them away just because he just got a little to huffy trying to get them off.

  
She stood up to walk slowly around Thrax, examining the Astartes in the outfit she was buying for him. A sleeveless, deep green hooded shirt that allowed his well defined biceps freedom of movement and rugged denim jeans that defined his well-shaped bottom and a hint of his muscular thighs. The warm color enhanced the emerald of his eyes, contrasted the deep, rich colors of his hair.

"I like it, Thrax, do you?" she smiled as she cupped his scarred cheek. He mumbled voicelessly beneath his breath, but she did pick up the vaguest hint of a smile. 

When she was pleased, he was happy too. The Astartes liked his reflection in the lens of her eyes, and he nodded his approval.

"Two of the black, and two of the blue, plus two more of the jeans?" the attendant was back, carrying a paper bag of the merchandise she wanted. 

"Mhm." she trotted her way to the register to pay for her purchase with her credit card. She handed the bag to Thrax who was finally happy to get away from the store.

Vallerie sauntered her way through the mall, Thrax half a step behind her. They turned heads for obvious reasons. Val was a vision in a tight, brown leather skirt that stopped two inches above her knees, with matching high heeled boots that clinked when she walked. Her top was a form fitting tank top in what Memnon called 'Thousand Sons Red' obscured by a leather jacket that matched the rest of her outfit. Thrax was a lumbering giant to her pale figure, in his new, muscle defining gear. He didn't seem to mind the stares of women at him, but certainly disliked the eyes of the men who admired his companion. Val had to click her tongue disapprovingly at him when he would stop to glare at anyone who would look at her too long, like a dog protective of his master.

"We'll be done soon." she patted his cheek reasurredly. Thrax had no patience for shopping. Especially in an establishment too fancy for his liking, with its shiny marble floors, baroque indoor decorations of fountains and carved statues, and the clientele that was sparse and snooty, knowing full well you didn't come in this place to ask what the price of the merchandise was, because you clearly could not afford it. "Here we are!!!" she exclaimed happily as they arrived at a stall that looked more like a wedding cake than a store, with its lace patterns and minimalist ornate decor. It had no store name to it but the displays on the window clearly advertised what they carried.

"Inquisitor Desjardin!" the store manager was more than delighted to see her. The inquisitor was a regular and had fine taste when it came to her lingerie. She spared no expense either.

Thrax stood closer to the male manager, his gaze affixed to him as he reached out to kiss Val's hand. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead on the spot. "Hello Armand!" Val briefly warned her Astartes with a look before acknowledging the other man in the room. "I'm going to need a few things for the man." she smiled connivingly.

Armand nodded. He had met "the man" once, as Memnon had come here one time. Silent but intimidating he was, but the warmth of his personality came out when he was around his better half. Unlike this...thing...who he had understood to be her bodyguard of sorts. He never once cracked a smile, or joked, or even say anything...and wore nothing but a menacing look on his otherwise battleworn face. Armand usually stayed far and away once he had prepared the Inquisitor's lineup of things she wanted to try on, and only came to ring up her purchase when she summons him with the customary bell. In this shop he left his well-known customers to their devices as a good majority of them liked trying things on in private.

  
"You know what I like. If you could get them ready?" she asked as she took off her leather jacket. Armand always kept the store to a certain level of warmth as he knew what his clientele tried on could not be worn around temperatures that made certain parts of the body stand out.

"Of course." he motioned to lead her to the cornermost and largest dressing room in the entire store. It was isolated with no adjacent dressing rooms to it. The inquisitor liked her privacy, and she was always accompanied by large men who did not fit in his regular waiting rooms.  

Armand returned about 10-15 minutes later with at least a dozen pieces of lingerie and sleepwear that he hung on a rack in the dressing room she was provided. All the walls were lined with mirrors, and comfortable luxury seating was made available, with a side table filled with snacks and a chilled bottle of wine. In this case Armand had a specific seat for Madame Inquisitor's guests, an adamantium and plasteel reinforced cushioned chair. Vallerie was not the only one who came to this establishment accompanied by gigantic superhumans, and he found the investment well worth it.

Thrax took his place, tugging at the neckline of his sweatshirt. He was rather warm, and thankfully this outfit did not have sleeves on. He put his two handed chain axe right next to him, his interest drawn to the assortment of crackers, cheese, candies and fruit sitting on the table next to the chilled wine. He took a handful, shoving them unceremoniously in his mouth, more out of boredom than actual hunger. His eyes monitored Val as she took a handful of things from the clothing rack and went into the dressing stall.

"Be good, Thrax." she said as she slowly peeled the clothing off her person. "And save me some of those sour gummy ones."

The Astartes was restless. He did not like closed spaces, even as spacious this was already. He fidgeted for a good three minutes before he started pacing. At this point Val came out, wearing a red corset that had the same shade as Memnon's old armour. It had matching red lacy french cut panties. She twirled around the mirrors, having to dodge Thrax's walking figure that obscured her view from time to time. Normally she would scold him and tell him to sit down but with the way he was pacing she knew he wasn't going to listen.

"Oh Thrax." she shrugged as went in to try a new one. "I'm going to have to ask Armand for more snacks. You're gobbling everything down."

He stuck his head behind the dressing panel where Val had just taken the first lingerie off and was stark naked. 

The Astartes was getting antsy.  He tried to nuzzle Val's neck, nibbling on the smoothness of her naked shoulder. It was more for comfort seeking rather than anything erotic. 

"Down boy." she said as she gently pushed him away. "That's not edible." She slipped on a rose-gold baby doll slip that she was sure Memnon was going to love, as he had a thing for gold. She figured it had to do with memories of Prospero. At this point Thrax had ceased nibbling on her shoulder and took a seat on the floor, blocking her path to the mirrors. "Well I have to look at it before I buy it no?" she scolded him as she stepped past while giving him a gentle push.

Thrax didn't move. After she paraded about for a bit, Val had to squeeze  past her bodyguard before she got back behind the divider. "What am I to do with you?" she shook her head as she took the slip off. The former World Eater was rubbing his cheek against her leg now, and seemingly sniffing at her.

"Hey." she swatted him as his nose got a little too close to her naked crotch. "Not now..." She bent over to pick up a black thong that slid off a hanger when Thrax nuzzled against her sex, pressing his soft lips against her lower ones. Vallerie squealed, more of surprise than anything before she jumped away. 

The man can tell. His gaze, clearly unrepentant, met her eyes that were starting to turn a pinkish purple haze. 

Val had trained him well enough that he could detect her symptoms just as they started. He could sniff out the subtlest change in her pheromone levels, note the slowly evolving flush in the paleness of her supple skin. Small droplets of sweat forming on the base of her forehead, just below where her pale golden mane started. 

"Thrax, move." she nudged him a little more firmly now, as he stood up and gave her room. She was wearing a silk nightshirt in black, with the matching thong that fell on the floor earlier. She took a few poses in the center of the mirrored room, her nose wrinkling at the vision she saw. "Hmmmm, not sure about his one. I think I might have something similar already." Her bodyguard had moved back into the room and settled in the chair meant for him, though settle was relative, as he kept shaking his leg restlessly, again pulling at the collar of the shirt he wore.

"Drink." she said, pouring him a glass of the expensive sparkling champagne Armand had left for them. "It might relax you." she smiled through the feverish tide that was beginning to spread from her face to her neck. Even with the skimpiest of clothing she was beginning to sweat. She poured herself a glass as well, knowing full well it wasn't going to abate any of her symptoms but perhaps it may at least cool her down.

The World Eater gulped the whole glass in one turn, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached over to Val's exposed thigh, tracing its shapely curve with his warm fingers. He bent over to caress it with his scarred cheek.

"Aren't you adorable?" the inquisitor laughed as he kept cuddling up to her. Both of his hands were on either hip now as he kept nestling his face against her increasingly flushed skin. She finished the last drop of her drink before releasing herself from his hold and picking up a new outfit to try.

Val wiped the droplets of sweat on her forehead as she put on the new outfit. Unlike the other ones, this was more designed for sleep than for seducing, but that did not deter from it looking just as sensual on her figure as the others did. This was a crop top and a tiny pair of shorts that barely covered the lower curvature of her ass cheeks. The neckline was surprisingly modest, the sleeves short and ruffled, and the length was a little past her midriff. The shorts were ruffled at the hem and though the fabric wasn't clingy, they did flatter her curves. The set looked rather adorable, she thought, in its colors of white and soft blue.

Amusingly, it reminded her of the colors of World Eater armor.

She checked herself in the mirror, as she noted in her reflection that her mute bodyguard stood up to move behind her.

"Remind you of something?" she giggled as she put her hands on her hips. Val noticed the sweat accumulating on the base of her forehead . She licked her lips as they started to feel dry. Her pallid complexion was also beginning to turn crimson as her affliction made itself known to her...refusing to be ignored.

The Astartes stood closer to the Inquisitor, his massive hands finding their place on her tiny waist. Val was about to speak when she felt his palms crawl slowly to the middle of her half-exposed flat abdomen, caressing gently. He made circles on her belly with his roughened palms, drawing out a heated sensation from her that she knew was not part of her ailment.

"Mmmmm." she said, as Thrax bent down to nuzzle the back of her neck. His lips were gently kissing the small beads of sweat that formed on her nape. He nipped the soft flesh that connected her neck to her shoulders. Meanwhile his hands started to ascend to her chest, sliding under the fabric of her top and lifting it. Through the mirror Val watched as the Astartes exposed her ample breasts, cupping them in each of his massive palms and fondling them.

She bit her lip as he continued to give her a show through the reflection, moving her breasts in circular motion as his thumbs moved over her pink nipples, rubbing them and pressing them to pebble hardness. He pressed himself against her bottom, and Val felt through the thickness of his denim jeans his sizeable arousal. He rubbed against her ass repeatedly, as though telling her what she already knew.

He wanted to fuck her. Here. Now. And he wasn't going to take No for an answer.

She smiled indulgently as she closed her eyes, enjoying the manipulations of his hands on her naked chest. Her nipples tingled in delight as he pinched them with his roughened fingers, the pleasurable sensations spreading to every nerve in her body.

Thrax then allowed his right hand to release her breast, much to Val's dismay, but making it up by sliding down into the confines of her tiny shorts.

"Dammit Thrax..." she murmured as his finger went into a slow, teasing descent to the juncture of her legs. She had taken off her panties when she put these shorts on, so for the Astartes access was too easy. Her lower lips were already warm and wet from his initial teasing, and when he introduced his large fingers into her the walls of her vagina contracted almost instantly to clamp on them. "Ohhhh..." she whimpered as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Val's eyes were half open, watching her wanton reflection as Thrax's hands pumped in and out of her. The fabric of the shorts started to stretch, threatened to rip as his movements increased in pace. "Hey don't ruin these..." she ordered as she felt her wetness start to drip to her iner thighs. Val was completely feverish now...although which part was due to her malady and which belonged to her response to Thrax's foreplay she can't really tell.

Thrax ceased abruptly, but before she could protest he had yanked her top off and ripped the shorts from her person, tossing them like a second thought on the dressing room floor. He pushed her down the seat where he had sat fidgeting earlier, putting her legs up on either side and exposing her sex to him. She wasn't sure if it had been intentional but she had found herself in direct vision of the mirrors. She watched as Thrax pulled off his hoodie and take off his jeans. His shaft was up in full attention, appearing as though it was ready to burst.

Val licked her lips in anticipation of him entering her, but the Astartes seemed to have other ideas. He knelt down between her legs, parting them wider to accommodate him and making a swan dive to her throbbing, warm wetness.

"Ahhhhhh!" she cried when she felt his mouth make contact with her lower lips. Thrax nuzzled the folds guarding her feminine entrance with his nose before subjecting her to the vigorous movements of his tongue. Vallerie Desjardin mewled as her bodyguard licked her. He first tasted her swollen lips, sucking and nibbling at them for several minutes before he stuck his firm tongue inside her. He darted it in and out, and swirled his tongue inside her warm, wet wall. She watched herself on the surrounding mirrors, her groin moving in synchrony with the movements of the Astartes' mouth. When he pulled away she noticed the lower half of his face was wet with her juices. She had not seen such as erotic sight. Val reached over to touch his mouth, and he licked her fingertips as she did.

Thrax lifted her off the chair, and reflexively Val wrapped her legs around his waist. He set her against the wall, with her gasping as she felt the cold against her skin. Thrax held her hips as he pushed his rigid shaft into her roughly.Val flexed, pushing her naked chest against his as she felt his invasion. Slowly he infiltrated, seemingly enjoying her womanhood as it engulfed him inch by pleasurable inch. Once he was all in, Thrax ground his hips and started pumping into her. Hard. Fast. Furious. The walls seem to reverberate with his every thrust and the inquisitor found herself crying in ecstasy with every push. 

She felt it build up in the pits of her groin, spreading quick before if exploded inside her. Val cried out as she climaxed, the delicious, delirious tide enveloping her very being. She thought she saw the Astartes smile at her when she briefly opened her eyes. She shook like a leaf, holding on to him for dear life as her orgasm claimed every gasping breath.

However, the World Eater was not done with her, not quite yet, she realized when he pulled out of her and he was still hard. She found herself on the carpeted floor, on her knees, on all fours and facing the circle of mirror that lined the walls. Thrax kneeled behind her, his hands cupping the cheeks of her smooth, firm ass. He bent over to lick each mound, nibbling at them with gusto. Val was tickled, and she let out a small laugh as he seemed to enjoy the act of eating at her buttocks. He pulled away after a short while, this time his cock found itself between her throbbing lower lips that were still rather sore from his earlier entry. He caressed her entrance with his shaft before infiltrating her again. Vallerie made pleasurable sounds as she found herself recieving his shaft once more. He knelt behind her, and once he was fully inside he began to pound her. Vigorouly, quickly, ramming into her so hard her breasts bounced with every push. She could almost feel his growl as he fucked her hard. 

He kept thrusting, even as he triggered another orgasm from her as she quivered beneath him, panting and gasping as it overtook every inch of her body. Thrax clenched his teeth, the muscles on his neck and shoulder tensing as he felt his own climax burgeoning from the pits of his groin. He tensed up as it erupted, making him spill inside her as he rammed one more time. He stilled as he felt himself empty his warm seed into her. The Astartes was huffing as he released himself, holding on to her hips as he did. When he felt it subside, he pulled out, falling over the carpeted floor next to her with a resounding plop. Val collapsed on top of him as soon as he laid flat. Their breaths were audible as they tried to catch it.

"I told you not to ruin it, you big oaf." was the first thing she said as she crawled to pick up the sleep set. The top was still intact but the bottom shorts were torn crotchless. 

Then again, crotchless shorts didn't sound like that bad an idea. Memnon may actually find it a pleasant surprise.

Either way, Val figured she was going to get another pair. She managed to get a hold of Thrax's new hoodie and throw it across his supine, naked body to cover his manhood, which, although not aroused at this time, was still a decent size. She stood up first, limping to the rack that still held four or five more things for her to try on.

She smiled at the Astartes on the floor. He was panting still, and right then and there she figured she wasn't going to be interrupted with her fittings for a while. He's gotten his itch scratched and she had satiated her thirst.

"Thank you." Vallerie said as she paid for her final picks. 

"The pleasure is alway mine, Madame Inquisitor." the store manager handed Thrax the boxes of purchases she made. Wordlessly he carried them out of the store as he waited for her to come out. 

Vallerie put her leather jacket back on as she waved to the store manager. She beckoned to Thrax as they made their way out of the mall to head home.

Armand then went into the security room once he left his assistant to tend to the other customers. He punched in the codes to a specific monitor, effectively transferring any recordings of that particular camera to a thumb drive and erasing it from the master tape. All of the shop's dressing rooms were monitored, and he figured when he heard the very loud, repetitive thumps coming from the southern part of the store that his monitoring system may have picked up something... a little too delicate for the senses. This was not a new occurence to his store, as getting frisky while trying on the merchandise was not unusual. Normally he would just delete the recordings permanently and save himself some trouble.

But he knew the Madame Inquisitor too well and he figured she may want a souvenir of her little endeavor. He inserted the thumb drive into an envelope, sealed it and addressed it to Vallerie Desjardin's office.  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  



End file.
